A Dark Elleth's First Love
by blackfire93
Summary: The daughter of a dark elf and a shape-shifter lives alone for three thousand years and only after fear of going insane does she seek out company in a form she knows the humans will accept. She finds love...ONESHOT


**This one-shot idea struck me and I decided to write it down and put it out there for people to read. Comment as you will.**

 **ONESHOT**

I never thought things would end this way, with me sitting alone staring out at a world that for me is a deep grey. I say deep and not dark simply because the world still has its natural vibrant colors but for me all the colors now bleed together and leave a deep grey shade. Oh I am babbling on aren't I? Well let me introduce myself to you who is reading this, I am Shi-Lea daughter of a dark elf and shape-shifter. I live alone as I have for the past three thousand years, ever since my mother died in the fight against the evil of Mordor. I was never allowed near humans or other elves, mother said they would never accept me and instead would try to kill or capture me so I have stayed in the darkness. I know the tongue of the dark elves just as I know the tongue of elves, dwarfs, imps, sprites, animals and man, however after my mother died I never had need to use them but they stay in my head. In fact right now I am writing in the tongue's of man, perhaps I am secretly hoping that someone will read this and wish to meet me as a friend or maybe I simply wish to clear my head, more often than not I think myself to be going insane as I feel my thoughts slipping away. Maybe the evil of Mordor is calling me to it, or I simply want company that I do not care if it is corrupted. I myself am not a pure elleth, I have black hair that has crimson tips as if it was dipped in blood at birth, my eyes are of different colors, the left is violet and the right is crimson with a cat like pupil. I was assured by my mother that other then looks I do not vary so much from normal elves which led me to question her about why they would not accept me. She never answered that question…I can shape-shift into several animals which surprised my mother apparently shape-shifters are usually only given one animal form, thankfully my eyes change into a brown color when I am in animal form. I once asked her about my sire and how they met, the only thing she told me was that she had met him 'before darkness fell upon him' and she did not notice the darkness clinging to him until he began to change his physical form and by then I was already conceived.

 _The scent of the dead roses of yester-year cling to my nose, I toss my head and try not to breath, but it is to late I am ensnared,_ _In the smell of death and decay, and memories of last year… I fear I am losing myself to the insanity of silence._

 **I have decided that I will use my animal forms to get me close to the humans I have been alone so long that I fear for what I will do, just this morning I awoke to blood covering the clearing where I slept it was covering me as well. I will take my smallest form, a creature that I often see in villages while in bird form.**

I have been accepted by the humans of this village, they call me by a strange name but I have begun to answer to it. I sometimes wag my tail so much that my whole body vibrates and my back legs split slightly I am so happy to be accepted and talked to. I will do my best to keep them safe.

A teenage human boy came into the village with a group of older men, yet he does not smell like any other human I have come across, there is something different about him. I followed him around the village but I haven't figured it out, however he noticed me and seems to have taken a liking to me, perhaps he is not bad.

I have learned the boys name is Strider at least that is what the older men in his company call him. I stay close to him now, there is something that draws me to him and I think I will leave with him when he leaves.

Strider has come to realize that I am smarter than an ordinary dog he learned this when I accidentally forgot myself and did something un-dog like. What did I do? I scoffed at what one of the older men said that I knew was stupid and false, after all I was the person he was talking about.

I have been traveling with Strider for three years now and he has been calling me Star, he nearly caught me in my human form while I was bathing. Luckily enough my elf ears heard him just before he entered the clearing around the river.

It has now been seven years that I have traveled with Strider. I have decided that I will show him my human form I wonder how he will take it?

He was surprised, shocked and embarrassed, I was unsure of his embarrassment until I remembered that I wasn't wearing any clothes so when I shifted into my humanoid form I was naked. He gave me his shirt which stopped mid-way through my thighs. He wants me to stay in my humanoid form so I can talk with him.

I think I have fallen in love with Strider, we have been together for ten years now in my humanoid form, he seems to have affection for me as well. I will tell him tomorrow.

 _ **Strider finished reading the small diary he had found hidden among his things, tears streamed down his face although he stubbornly kept his sobs inside, "I loved you as well Shi-Lea. May you rest in peace wherever you are now, one day let us meet again."**_

 **Strider never forgot the dark elleth/shape-shifter who saved his life in battle by shoving him out of the way and taking the sword that was meant for him. Even as she died Shi-Lea was smiling happily for she was no longer alone.**


End file.
